


Elevator Music

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mentions of Porn Watching, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: There were days when Sam’s only desire was to reach out through his phone, pull the asshole on the other side through the line and punch them in their rude faces with the telephone receiver. Today was such a day. He was already late because the latest asshole couldn’t understand ‘no’ and then the elevator broke down.





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> Today's square: Oral Fixation
> 
> This fic came to be because of a funny and insane chat I had wit Imoshen xD Here in, there out, and in between, elevator music *laughter*
> 
> Credits for edits: [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam slammed his phone on his desk when the call finally ended. Today was not his day. Every client seemed to turn into a category A asshole. With an annoyed glance at the clock on his computer, Sam grabbed his laptop, emptied his cold coffee and stormed out of the office. Thanks to the last asshole he was now late to a meeting with his boss and their new client. Marvelous.   
  
Growling, Sam headed for the elevator because he didn’t want to be late, sweaty, and out of breath if he used the stairway.  
  
The elevator arrived with its trademark _‘ding’_ before the doors opened. Lunchtime was thankfully over, but Sam had hoped to have a minute to himself, only to see someone he had never met before standing in the elevator.  
  
Sighing to himself, Sam entered the elevator and saw that his floor was already marked.  
  
Nodding at the other man in the elevator, Sam leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He had no time to go through the papers he had gotten for the meeting and the stress of the day was getting to him. He wanted to go home, order a pizza, have a hot shower and fell asleep in front of the TV.  
  
Sadly, the universe seemed to hold a grudge against Sam on this very day.  
  
The elevator was already moving when it shook twice and stopped. The lights illuminating the control panel died down, only one of the small lights on the ceiling was still illuminating up the area but… the annoying elevator music kept playing like nothing was wrong.  
  
Growing, Sam covered his eyes with his hand and counted to ten mentally. Meanwhile, he could hear the other man next to him push button after button on the control panel.  
  
“Don’t waste your time with these. Nothing’s gonna happen. This is the fifth time this week that this trash cabin broke down. It takes the tech crew up to thirty minutes to get this thing going again, normally.”  
  
Sam was so done with this day. He would fake a headache after the meeting was over and would leave, get himself a beer, or six, on his way home and would spend the rest of the day watching his favorite porn clips on Redtube. Yeah, that’s a good plan.  
  
“Not really your day dude. You sound like it at least.”  
  
Sam looked at the man next to him for the first time. Shorter than Sam; but who wasn’t, with half long dark blond hair, unusual, pretty whiskey-colored eyes, five o’clock shadow shading his face. He smiled at Sam and Sam had a feeling that there was a lot of sympathy in his smile.  
  
With first two buttons of the dark green button-down shirt open, usually people tended to look like a pimp, but this guy just seemed utterly comfortable. Still, he looked entirely out of place in a house full of lawyers with his light blue slacks and red sneakers. Weird guy, but Sam found it strangely relaxing to be around someone so… normal. It went stranger when the other one pulled a lollipop out of his bag which was thrown over his shoulder.  
  
“Say it a bit louder so the universe hears you. Worst kind of day and the week is far from over.”  
  
Lollipop guy pulled a face that showed a lot of sympathy and looked up at the ceiling. “I hear you. Some weeks are just like this… but what’s wrong with the elevator that nothing works but this stupid music?”  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Sam turned around a bit so he could watch the guy better.  
  
“No idea. Everything breaks down but the music. Always reminds me of some raunchy porn clip.” Sam wanted to slap himself for speaking before thinking. This day was really getting to him.  
  
Thankfully, lollipop guy started to laugh so hard that he had to keep his lollipop in one hand while he wiped tears out of his eyes with the other.  
  
“And here I thought I was alone with those thoughts.”  
  
Laughing himself now, Sam shook his head… he had thought about it often, but especially since he saw a porn clip like it. Two dudes stuck in an elevator with this kind of annoying music playing in the background.  
  
“What kind of coincidence that I saw a porn video like this right this morning and now I’m stuck in an elevator with such a pretty guy.”  
  
Choking on his next breath, Sam looked at the other man who grinned at him while he made a wiggly dance with his eyebrows and licked his lips. This felt far too weird and still too familiar to Sam.  
  
Feeling heat rising in his face, Sam threw his usual response out of the window.  
  
“Was one of the guys in your clip wearing a Superman t-shirt?”  
  
With his lollipop still firmly in his hand, the blond guy faked an offended gasp and pressed his hands to his chest.  
  
“Don’t tell me you watched the same video? I’m shocked that such a pretty guy like you needs to watch porn online and alone at home. I’m sure the lovely folks are throwing themselves down at your feet to get a turn with you.”  
  
The words together with the faked shocked expression was too much for Sam, and he laughed out loudly only to shake his head in amusement.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m a lawyer and don’t have much time to date and going out for a date with a co-worker is a big nope for me. I’d rather spend my time alone at home with a six-pack of beer and watch online porn after a stressful day.”  
  
Now, lollipop guy looked at the watch on his wrist before he stepped up to Sam and right into his personal space. Still, Sam didn’t mind the closeness.  
  
“We still have time until the elevator will be fixed again. How about we play along with the porn we both watched, and I’ll help you to stay relaxed through the rest of your day?”  
  
Startled, Sam looked down at the shorter man and was at a loss of words for a few seconds. “You mean… you, really?”  
  
Lollipop guy’s grin reminded Sam of a shark. “What? Has someone never offered you a blowjob in an elevator while you were stuck? I’m guessing a guy like you is big all over. What do you say? Up for it?”  
  
Swallowing, Sam tried to think fast. The shorter man was still right in his personal space, but he had never been offered something like this… and for sure not in the elevator he used every day to get to his office.  
  
The other one pulled back with a heavy sigh when Sam didn’t answer fast enough.  
  
“Sorry for being so bold. Sometimes I talk before I think. Didn’t want to pressure you into something.”  
  
Before the other one could pull away too far, Sam had his large hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Okay.” The words left Sam’s mouth before he remembered speaking them.  
  
The shark-like smile returned before Sam suddenly held a lollipop in his hands and clever fingers were on his belt buckle. “I so hoped you would say that.”  
  
Sam wanted to reply, really, but before he could mutter one word his belt was open, his slacks pulled down just enough that the other one could push down his boxer briefs and suddenly Sam had a hot mouth around his cock.  
  
Groaning, Sam couldn’t keep himself from bucking his hips and pushed his cock deeper into the other’s mouth. Lollipop guy made a gagging sound before he caught himself and pulled back. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he got hard so quickly.  
  
This guy had a mouth to die for, Sam thought. He used his tongue on his cock like he still had his lollipop between his sensual lips. The wicked tongue seemed to be everywhere, and the only thing Sam was still capable of was to lean back against the wall of the elevator, and without thinking, he buried his hand in the tousled dark blond hair. Breathing hard, Sam looked at the ceiling and tried to focus on the ugly music when the guy on his knees in front of Sam did something only a few had mastered in the past, and swallowed him down to the root with a wet sound of pleasure. Sam felt the head of his cock bump against the back of the guy’s throat making Sam bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. When the other man tipped against Sam’s hip and pulled back the tiniest bit, Sam couldn’t keep a low whimper from escaping as he started to fuck the guy’s mouth.  
  
The wicked tongue was still everywhere as Sam watched his cock push between spit wet lips. Sam could feel his orgasm rising fast, and he tightened the grip he still had on the guy’s hair.  
  
“If you don’t want to get a mouthful you need to let go now.” It only seemed fair to warn the guy. The vibrations around Sam’s cock were too much as the other chuckled only to suck Sam down hard one last time.  
  
Groaning, Sam’s knees almost gave in when his orgasm hit him like a brick, and with shallow thrusts, he pumped his release into the wanton mouth that was still firmly wrapped around his cock.  
  
When Sam realized that the guy had caught every last drop if his release, he felt breathless and more aroused then he had in months.  
  
Suddenly the elevator rumbled and started to move again.  
  
Hastily, lollipop guy was back on his feet and helped Sam to get his clothes back in place. Sam’s still half-hard cock complained against the constriction of his underwear.  
  
Two seconds after they were done, the doors opened as they reached their destination.  
  
With an impish smirk, lollipop guy took his lollipop from Sam’s hand as he left the elevator with Sam right behind him.  
  
“Bathroom?”  
  
Sam’s still orgasm-fried mind took a moment before he pointed down the hallway.  
  
“Third door to the right. It’s the staff’s restroom up here.” With his lollipop back between those rosy lips, the guy winked at Sam and walked away.  
  
Still feeling breathless, Sam walked in the other direction and entered the meeting room where everyone was already waiting, but Sam couldn’t see their newest client. Looking at this boss, Sam went with the best explanation for being late that wouldn’t get him in trouble.  
  
“Sorry, the elevator broke down again. Had to use the elevator from my level up here.”  
  
His boss made an annoyed face and mumbled something about talking to the guy taking care of the system, but Sam wasn’t listening. He sat down on the last empty chair, right next to where their client would sit and took a deep breath to gather himself.  
  
Seconds later, the door was opened again, and Sam thought he was about to die.  
  
“Ah, Gentlemen. Please excuse me being late but your elevator seems to have a problem, and I had to use the stairway. I’m Gabriel Novak.”  
  
Whiskey colored eyes met Sam’s, and Sam didn’t know if he wanted to have the earth swallowing him right on the spot or if he should listen to the annoying music still playing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
